Das Ende
by YaoJin
Summary: Harry hat jeden Nacht denselben Traum, in dem er und seine Freunde sterben. Doch diesmal weiss er: Er muss handeln, denn schon bald kommt der Tag an dem alles endet...


„NEIN!" Harry fuhr erschrocken hoch. Sein Herz raste. Vorsichtig wusch er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Schon wieder hatte er diesen Traum gehabt. Immer derselbe. Jede Nacht.Jemand rief ihn. Er folgte den Rufen in die Dunkelheit. Dann erstrahlte ein helles Licht und alle seine Freunde lagen plötzlich tot vor ihm. Eine Gestalt tauchte auf. „Du bist der Nächste," schrie sie, tötete ihn und dann wachte er auf. Jedes Mal.Harry fasste sich an die Stirn. Sein Kopf schmerzte ihn. Nicht nur, dass er sowohl tagsüber, als auch Nachts deswegen ständig Kopfschmerzen hatte. Er hatte auch noch das Gefühl immer neben sich zu stehen. Dennoch versuchte er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Langsam legte er sich hin, um wenigstens noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen...

„Mr. Potter? Ich würde sie gerne mal sprechen." Harry ging etwas ängstlich zu Professor McGonagalls Pult hinüber. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er – in letzter Zeit – nichts verbotenes getan. „Ja?" Professor McGonagall sah ihn ernst an. „Haben sie irgendwelche Sorgen oder Probleme, Mr. Potter?" Harry sah betreten zu Boden. „Wie... wie kommen sie darauf?" McGonagall seufzte. „Mr. Potter. Ich mag alt sein, bin jedoch weder dumm noch blind. Sie schlafen fast immer im Unterricht ein..." „Das ist nicht wahr, ich..." „Lassen sie mich ausreden, Mr. Potter." Harry nickte. „Und das ist es nicht allein... Wenn man sie dann anspricht, sind sie total abwesend... Sie sind immer ganz blass und haben regelrecht Ringe unter den Augen..." Wieder seufzte sie. „Sie sind jetzt 17 Jahre alt, Mr. Potter... Sie sollten mehr auf sich acht geben... Ich weiß, dass es im Moment sehr viel ist, was sie hier tun müssen. Allein schon durch die UTZ - Prüfungen... Dennoch ist das kein Grund seine Gesundheit dafür außer acht zu lassen... Verstehen sie das?" Harry nickte. „Ja." „Dann können sie jetzt gehen." Er stand auf und ging zu seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine hinüber. „Und? Was wollte sie?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts wichtiges."

Wie sollte sie es auch wissen? Wissen, was er jede Nacht durchmachte. Als wenn er sich Sorgen um die UTZ – Prüfungen machen würde. Damals hätte er sich vielleicht darum gesorgt. Doch inzwischen war er fast so gut wie Hermine, so dass er sich eigentlich nicht darum sorgen müsste. Auch seine Freunde wussten nicht, was er jede Nacht durchmachte. Wussten nicht, was für eine Last auf ihm lag. Aber ihnen konnte er es verzeihen, hatten sie doch in der letzten Woche endlich zueinander gefunden, nach so langer Zeit. Ron hatte den ersten Schritt getan und ihr einen Liebesbrief geschrieben, der nicht einer der besten Liebesbriefe war, wie diese in den Muggle - Liebesfilmen. Dennoch,... sein Ziel hatte er nicht verfehlt. Seitdem waren die beiden zusammen und voll und ganz mit sich beschäftigt. Was Harry betraf, er hatte schon lange keine Beziehung mehr gehabt. Das letzte mal hatte er etwas vor einem Jahr mit einem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff gehabt. Das hielt aber nur wenige Monate, dann trennte sie sich von ihm, mit der Begründung, er sei ihr zu kompliziert. Zu kompliziert. Was sollte das heißen? Er und kompliziert! Naja, egal, dachte er und setzte sich mit seinen Freunden auf eine Bank. Er blickte zu ihnen hinüber. Hermine hatte ein Buch aufgeschlagen und es schien, als würde sie versuchen Ron etwas zu erklären. Doch dieser hatte nur Augen für sie. Zärtlich streichelte er ihre Wange und spielte mit einer ihrer hellbraunen Locken. Hermine lächelte. Sanft schmiegte sie sich enger an ihn. In dem Moment traf Harry eine Entscheidung. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass den beiden etwas geschah. Niemals...

Aufgebracht ging McGonagall zu dem riesigen, steinernen Wasserspeier hinüber. „Gummibärchen," sagte sie, als er auch schon zur Seite sprang und sich eine Wand hinter ihm öffnete, hinter der eine Treppe zum Vorschein kam. Vorsichtig hob sie ihr Kleid ein wenig an und stieg auf die erste Stufe. Langsam schloss sich die Wand und die Wendeltreppe begann hinauf zu steigen. Immer höher stieg sie bis zu einer dicken, alten Eichentür mit einem bronzenen Türklopfer in der Form eines Geiers. Sie klopfte an, rauschte jedoch anschließend direkt zur Tür hinein, in das Büro Dumbledores. Professor Dumbledore sah auf und blickte sie verwirrt an. „ Ich vermute, du konntest es nicht erwarten mich wieder zu sehen, " sagte er lächelnd. McGonagall schnaubte, musste jedoch darüber schmunzeln. „Setz dich, Minerva." McGonagall setzte sich. „Albus, ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry." Dumbledore sah auf. „Inwiefern, Minerva?" „Albus. Hast du dir den Jungen mal angesehen? ... Er ist immer so blass und er schläft im Unterricht. Er... er steht total neben sich... Das letzte mal hab ich ihn so gesehen, als..." Sie atmete tief ein. „... als Sirius gestorben ist. Der Junge hat irgendwas, Albus." Dumbledore nickte. „Ich weiß, Minerva... Das habe ich auch bemerkt. Aber keine Angst. Ich habe schon jemanden herbestellt, der sich darum kümmert." McGonagall sah ihn ernst an. „Du meinst... IHN?" Dumbledore nickte. „Er wird das erledigen."

„Wir sind da." Langsam öffnete der Mann in der Kutsche seine Augen und blickte nach draußen. Es war noch dunkel, trotzdem konnte man das riesige Schloss vor ihnen erkennen. „Soll ich sie bis oben fahren oder wollen sie hier aussteigen?" Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und stieg aus. Vorsichtig nahm er seinen Koffer vom Gepäckträger. „Von hier aus gehe ich zu Fuß, danke. Sie können jetzt zurückfahren." Der Fahrer nickte, wendete die Kutsche und fuhr zurück. Der Mann seufzte, strich sich dir Haare aus dem Gesicht und machte sich auf den Weg. Lange war er nicht mehr hier gewesen. Lange Zeit hatte er auch gar nicht hier sein wollen. Doch jetzt war es anders. Nun wurde er gebraucht. Und dieser Junge, - der ihn jetzt anscheinend mehr denn je brauchte -, war ihm wichtiger, als alles andere, hatte er doch bereits alles verloren, was ihm lieb und teuer war...

„Harry... Harry!" Harry rannte durch die Nacht,... versuchte dieser Stimme zu folgen. „Harry..." Immer wieder stolperte er. Seine Hände und Füße waren aufgerissen von Dornen, Ästen und Steinen. Immer weiter lief er, immer schneller, bis er plötzlich an eine Lichtung kam. Völlig außer Atem blieb er stehen. „Harry..." Ein Licht schimmerte am Horizont. „Was…?" „Sieh her," hörte Harry, als er auch schon von einem gleißenden Licht geblendet wurde. Nach kurzer Zeit verschwand das Licht. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry seine Augen und erschrak. Vor ihm lagen Hermine, Ron, Remus und noch andere seiner Freunde. Der Gestank von Blut und Leichen drang in Harrys Nase. Er begann zu würgen. Kraftlos fiel er auf die Knie und übergab sich. „Ja... Sie sind alle tot!" Harry sah auf. Vor ihm stand ein Mann, von der Dunkelheit verhüllt. „Ich weiß, DIESER Geruch kann einem zu schaffen machen, doch da gewöhnt man sich dran." „Wer sind sie?" „Ich?" Der Mann lachte auf. „Ich bin der, der deine Freunde getötet hat." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. „Und du bist der nächste... AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry spürte wie er getroffen wurde. Er brach zusammen und das letzte was er sah, war die Farbe grün….

„NEIN!" Harry schrak auf. „Nicht schon wieder!" Er sah nach draußen. Die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht. „Es ist halb sechs." Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. Auf seiner Bettkante saß Remus Lupin. Wie immer trug er einen Tweed-Anzug und sein Haar war zerzaust. Doch sein Blick war wie immer freundlich. „Die Sonne ist etwas vor einer halben Stunde aufgegangen." Harry sah ihn immer noch entgeistert an. „Was ist los?... Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen." Er sah ihn ernst an. „Ich bin wirklich hier, Harry... Ich werde nicht verschwinden, wenn du die Hand nach mir ausstreckst." Harry spürte einen Kloß in seinem Hals. „Seit wann bist du hier?" „Seit heute Nacht. Etwa seit zwei Uhr... Und vor etwa einer halben Stunde habe ich mich zu dir gesetzt." „Und... wieso...?" „Du fragst dich, warum ich hier bin?" Harry nickte. „Dumbledore hat mich gerufen. Er sagte, dass er und Professor McGonagall sich Sorgen um dich machen..., dass es dir nicht gut gehen würde... Und wenn ich dich so ansehe, kann ich die beiden verstehen." Er sah ihn ernst an. „Warum hast du geschrieen, Harry?... Mmh... Was ist los?... Du weißt, du kannst mir alles sagen." Harry sah zu Boden. „Ich weiß, Remus." Er atmete tief ein. „Ich... ich habe in der letzten Zeit keine einzige Nacht durchgeschlafen, weil ich immer den selben Traum habe... Ich träume, dass ich durch den Wald renne, mitten in der Nacht. Und zwar versuche ich einer Stimme zu folgen, die mich ruft. Irgendwann komme ich dann zu einer Lichtung. Und... und plötzlich werde ich geblendet... Ich... ich kann nichts mehr sehen... Dann verschwindet das Licht und..." Harry hielt inne. Er spürte einen Kloß in seinem Hals und Tränen stiegen in ihm auf. „... da liegen sie...!" „Wer?" Harry konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. „Alle... einfach alle. Alle meine Freunde... Ron,... Hermine..., ...du." Er sah Remus verzweifelt an. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das, was ich gesehen habe, Wirklichkeit werden wird." Plötzlich nahm Remus Harry in die Arme und drückte ihn feste an sich. „Keine Angst, Harry... Weder du, noch Ich oder deine Freunde werden sterben... Das lasse ich nicht zu, Harry... Hast du verstanden?... Niemand wird sterben, solange ich hier bin... Okay?" Harry nickte. „Danke, Remus."

Vorsichtig klopfte er an die schwere Eichentür und trat ein. „Professor Dumbledore?" Professor Dumbledore sah auf. „Ah, Remus," sagte er lächelnd. „Schön, dass sie hier sind. Sie sind heute Nacht angekommen, Nicht wahr?" Remus nickte. „Ja... Ich bin direkt zu Harry gegangen." Dumbledore sah ihn besorgt an. „Und?" Remus setzte sich. „Er hat einen immer wiederkehrenden Alptraum, indem er und alle seine Freunde sterben... Er glaubt, dass das Wirklichkeit wird... Das macht ihm zu schaffen..." Er seufzte. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass niemand sterben würde." Dumbledore blickte aus der Fenster. „Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass sie Recht behalten, Remus."

Harry klebte vorsichtig den Briefumschlag vor sich zu. „Hallo, Harry." Harry drehte sich um. Remus stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn an. „Hallo, Remus," sagte er und streckte ihm den Brief entgegen. „Hier." Remus blickte verwirrt auf den Umschlag. „Was ist das?" „Nimm ihn." „Was ist das, Harry," fragte Remus nun energischer. Harry seufzte. „Mein Abschiedsbrief." „Wie bitte?" Remus sah ihn entgeistert an. „Das ist ein Witz, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist es nicht... Er ist für Ron und Hermine, falls mir etwas zustößt... Also nimm ihn bitte." Remus sah ihn wütend an. „Nein." „Wie Nein?" „Nein, ich nehme ihn nicht." „Remus, du musst ihn den beiden geben, wenn mir was passieren sollte." „Verdammt noch mal, ich nehme ihn nicht!" „WIESO NICHT," schrie Harry. „WEIL ICH DICH NICHT STERBEN LASSE," fuhr Remus ihn an. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Tief holte er Luft und sah zu Boden. Langsam setzte er sich auf Harrys Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Verdammt noch mal, Harry... Ich kann doch... Ich kann doch nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie du stirbst... Ich habe keine Familie mehr und... mit Sirius ist auch der letzte meiner Freunde gestorben..." Remus rang nach Luft, dennoch konnte er seine Tränen nicht unterdrücken. „...Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren, Harry... Du bist das Einzige, was ich noch habe an Familie." „Remus," sagte Harry sanft, setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Es... es ist doch nur für den Fall, dass... Ich werde alles tun, um nicht zu sterben, okay?" Remus nickte. „Keine Angst, ich pass auf mich auf, Remus."

Die Wochen vergingen und nichts passierte. Alles ging seinen gewohnten Gang. Jeder bereitete sich auf die anstehende Weihnachtsfeier vor. Geschenke wurden eingekauft und in den schönsten und strahlensten Geschenkpapieren eingepackt. Hagrid besorgte die Weihnachtsbäume für Hogwarts, die von Professor Filius Flitwick und von Professor Minerva McGonagall festlich mit den schönsten Weihnachtsternen und Kugeln geschmückt wurden. Die Geister Hogwarts probten Weihnachtslieder, während die Schüler Geschenke verschickten, Grußkarten schrieben und sich gegenseitig mit Fröhlichkeit ansteckten. Auch Harry ließ sich von dieser Freude anstecken. Seit den letzten paar Wochen hatte er diesen Traum nicht einmal geträumt. Es war, als hätte er ihn nie gehabt. Inzwischen glaubte er schon gar nicht mehr daran, dass der Traum Wirklichkeit werden würde. Außerdem war er glücklich, dass Remus für ihn da war.

„Nun komm schon, Remus." Nymphadora Tonks zog ihn am Ärmel. „Da komm ich dich extra zum Weihnachtsball besuchen und trotzdem trödelst du. Wir kommen zu spät." Remus blickte zu Boden. „Zu früh fürchte ich, Dora." Sie sah ihn besorgt an. „Was?... Was meinst du damit?" Remus sah zu ihr auf. „Mein Herz ist bang und ich ahne ein Verhängnis." Zärtlich nahm Nymphadora seine Hand in die ihrige. „Dein Herz... oder dein Instinkt?" „Beide... etwas wird geschehen." Remus seufzte und lächelte sie unsicher an. „Vielleicht irre ich mich ja auch." Wieder seufzte er und sah zu Boden. „Vielleicht irre ich mich." Sanft strich Nymphadora Remus eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Lass uns gehen, Remus." Er nickte. „Ja... Was geschieht, wird geschehen und niemand vermag es aufzuhalten."

Harry sah auf die Uhr. Es war acht Uhr. Vor einer Stunde hatte der Weihnachtsball begonnen. Ein letztes Mal zupfte er an seinem Anzug und betrat die große Halle. Der Weihnachtsball war bereits in vollem Gange. Von weitem sah er bereits Ron und Hermine, die eng umschlungen tanzten. Harry lächelte und setzte sich auf eine der Bänke. Lange hörte er der Musik einfach zu, als sich plötzlich Ron und Hermine zu ihm setzten. Harry grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Na, was gibt es neues bei euch? Ich meine, so in Liebesangelegenheiten?" Harry erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort darauf. Es war einfach so ein Spruch, der ihm gerade eingefallen war. Umso verwunderter war er, als Hermine – mit hochrotem Kopf – ihre linke Hand hob. An ihrem Ringfinger trug sie einen zierlichen, goldenen Ring mit einem kleinen, blauen Stein darin. Harry starrte sie irritiert an, dann blickte er zu Ron hinüber. „Du hast...?" Ron grinste. „…sie gefragt, ob sie mich heiratet?... Ja, das hab ich... Schließlich habe ich lange genug, auf sie warten müssen und jetzt gebe ich sie nicht mehr her," sagte er und küsste sie. Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf, als er plötzlich zusammen zuckte. Ron sah ihn besorgt an. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" Harry starrte in die Luft. „Hört ihr das?" „Was?" „Da ruft jemand." Ron sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wie willst du hier was hören? Es ist doch viel zu laut... Harry?" Doch Harry war bereits aufgestanden. „Jemand ruft mich." „Harry?" Ron wollte ihn aufhalten, doch er war bereits gegangen. „Was war das denn gerade?" Hermine schien besorgt. „Wir sollten ihm vielleicht folgen."

Harry rannte der Stimme hinterher. Immer schneller rannte er. Er wusste, dass es die Stimme aus seinem Traum war. Dennoch... er musste ihr folgen. Immer wieder stolperte er. Seine Hände bluteten, so aufgerissen waren sie von Dornen und Ästen. Doch er achtete nicht darauf. Das einzige, was er wollte, war dieser stimme folgen. Und dann war sie da. Die Lichtung aus seinem Traum. Doch diesmal stand eine vermummte Gestalt vor ihm. Die Kapuze seines Mantels hatte er tief in sein Gesicht gezogen. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „So sehen wir uns endlich wieder." Vorsichtig ließ er seine Kapuze nach hinten fallen, so dass er nun zu erkennen war. Er trug einen langen Umhang, der alles bedeckte, bis auf seine langen, spinnengleichen Finger, seinen Hals und sein Gesicht. Er hatte scharlachrote Augen, die die Form von Mandeln besaßen, ähnlich wie die Augen einer Katze. Sein Gesicht war dürr und fahl. Harry kannte ihn. Er sah ihn wutverzerrt an. „Voldemort." Voldemort lachte. „Wie ich sehe, hast du mich nicht vergessen!" Voldemort erhob seinen Zauberstab. „REDUCTIO," schrie er. Ein Funkenstrom schoss aus seinem Zauberstab, jedoch ganz knapp an ihm vorbei. Er hörte ein lautes Knacken. „RON," schrie jemand. Harry drehte sich um. Der Strahl hatte Ron getroffen und gegen einen Baum geschleudert. Hermine hockte neben ihm. Schnell rannte er zu ihm hinüber. „Oh Gott, Ron." Voldemort sah ihn wütend an. „Besser du wärst alleine gekommen." Ron blutete sehr stark am Kopf und aus seinem Bein stand ein wenig der Knochen heraus. Harry spürte wie ihm übel wurde. Hermine neben ihm weinte verzweifelt. „Ron... wach auf!... Ron, bitte... Lass mich nicht allein..." Doch Ron wachte nicht auf. Plötzlich sprang Hermine auf. „MÖRDER...", schrie sie weinend. „ICH BRING DICH UM!" „Hermine." Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Voldemort. „Hermine tu es nicht." „AVADA..." „Hermine... Du bist keine Mörderin!" Hermine hielt inne, als Voldemort auch schon wieder seinen Zauberstab erhob. „CRUCIO!" „HERMINE!" Hermine brach zusammen. Sie schrie laut und bäumte sich auf. „AAAHHHH!" Harry rannte zu ihr hinüber. „Hermine." Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. „Leb Wohl, Harry Potter... AVADA..." Harry riss seinen Zauberstab hoch. Er wusste, nun hatte er keine Wahl mehr.

Remus erschrak. Nymphadora sah ihn besorgt an. „Was ist los, Remus?" „Hier stimmt etwas nicht." Remus sah sich in der großen Halle um. „Wo ist Harry?" Nymphadora sah nun ebenfalls über die Menge. „Ich sehe ihn nicht." Remus nahm aufgeregt Nymphadoras Hand. „Hör zu... Ich werde Harry suchen... Ich vermute, er ist im verbotenen Wald." „Was?" „Hör zu, Dora... Es ist wichtig... Du holst Dumbledore und kommst mit ihm hinterher... Sag ihm, es geht um Leben und Tod!" „Aber...?" „Bitte, Dora!" „In Ordnung." Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich, Dora... Egal was passiert," sagte er, als er auch schon wegrannte.

Harry rannte zu ihr hinüber. „Hermine." Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. „Leb Wohl, Harry Potter... AVADA..." Harry riss seinen Zauberstab hoch. Er wusste, nun hatte er keine Wahl mehr. Er atmete tief ein. „AVADA.." „KEDAVRA!", brüllten beide, als auch schon aus jeder Spitze ein grüner Strahl drang. Beide Flüche trafen aufeinander, doch sie verschwanden nicht. Es schien, als würden die beiden Flüche einen Kampf untereinander ausführen. Das grüne Licht der Flüche erhellte die gesamte Lichtung...

Remus hielt inne. Ein grünes Licht strahlte ihm entgegen und er hörte jemanden schreien. „Nein... NEIN, HARRY!", brüllte er und rannte so schnell er konnte auf die Lichtung zu...

Harry hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr lange durch halten zu können. Voldemort schien das zu bemerken. Er lachte auf. „Was?... Der große Harry Potter ist schon am Ende?..." Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Hab ich es doch gewusst... Der berühmte Harry Potter ist nur eine Illusion... In Wirklichkeit bist du nur ein kleiner, verängstigter Junge... Am liebsten würdest du doch einfach wegrennen und dich verstecken bis es vorbei ist, hab ich recht?" Er hatte recht. Das wusste Harry. Er würde wirklich am liebsten einfach davonrennen. Doch er konnte nicht. Er konnte seine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen. Niemals. „Du bist ein NICHTS, Harry Potter... Du wirst genauso sterben, wie deine Eltern... genauso einsam und erbärmlich." „Das ist nicht wahr." „Was?" Harry blickte ihn wütend an. „Ich bin kein Nichts und ich bin auch nicht einsam... Und meine Eltern sind nicht erbärmlich gestorben... Sie haben für das, an das sie glauben... und für mich ihr Leben gegeben..." Er sah ihn entschlossen an. „Es endet... heute Nacht... Und wenn ich sterbe, wirst du mich begleiten," schrie er ihn an, als Harrys Strahl plötzlich stärker wurde. Der grüne Strahl aus Harrys Zauberstab löste den strahl Voldemorts auf und schoss geradewegs auf diesen zu. „NEIN,... NICHT!" schrie er panisch. Der Strahl traf ihn und im nächsten Moment drang das grüne Licht durch seinen gesamten Körper, bis er sich vollständig mit einem letzten Schrei auflöste. Harry fasste sich an die Stirn. Seine Narbe schmerzte ihn. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand seinen Kopf zusammendrückte. Plötzlich begann seine Narbe zu bluten und er spürte wie das Blut an seinem Gesicht herunter rann. Er schrie laut auf. Dumpf hörte er wie jemand seinen Namen rief und drehte sich um. Remus rannte auf ihn zu. Geschwächt lächelte er. Er wusste es,... es war zu Ende. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen. Er hatte es geschafft. Voldemort war tot und somit seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Nun konnte er zu seinen Eltern. Dann wurde es dunkel...

„NEIN...NICHT!" Das grüne Licht verschwand. Jemand schrie auf. Remus erschrak. „NEIN, HARRY!", schrie er und rannte schneller. Er kam bei der Lichtung an. Von weitem sah er schon Ron blutend am Boden liegen. Hermine wälzte sich auf dem Boden und schlug schreiend und weinend um sich. Doch Harry stand einfach nur da. „HARRY!", rief er ihm entgegen. Langsam drehte dieser sich um und lächelte ihn an. „Oh, Gott..." Harrys Narbe blutete und das Blut rann an seinem Gesicht herunter. Langsam ließ er seinen Zauberstab fallen und brach zusammen. „Harry!" Remus rannte zu ihm hinüber. „Remus..." Hastig drehte dieser sich um. Nymphadora und Professor Dumbledore standen vor ihm. Nymphadora hielt inne. „Oh, Gott... Hermine." Sie rannte zu ihr hinüber, während Professor Dumbledore drei schwebende Tragen erschienen ließ und sich anschließend Ron widmete. Sie sprach einen Zauberspruch und tippte Hermine mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Diese schnappte nach Luft. Doch aufhören zu weinen konnte sie nicht. Sie weinte so sehr, dass es einen Stein hätte erweichen können. Die Ereignisse dieser Nacht würden sie alle nie wieder vergessen können...

„Remus?" Nymphadora sah ihn besorgt an. „Geht es dir gut?" Remus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Es geht... Aber... ich muss den beiden noch den... den Brief bringen... Harry wollte es so..." „Wissen... wissen die beiden es denn schon?" „Ja... Dumbledore hat es ihnen gesagt... Sie müssen nur noch den Brief bekommen," sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.

„Wach auf, mein Engel." Hermine öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Neben ihr saß Ron, der sie sanft anlächelte. „RON!" Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. „RON.…Du lebst…. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren," sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Fast hättest du das auch... aber nur fast." Sanft löste er sich von ihr. „Hast du... ich meine...?" Hermine spürte wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. „Du meinst, dass Harry...?... Ja... Dumbledore hat..." Sie schluckte und sah zu Ron hinüber. Erst jetzt hatte sie bemerkt, dass Ron im Rollstuhl saß und sein Kopf verbunden war. „Wie geht es...?" „Mir..?" Hermine nickte. „...Ich hab eine Gehirnerschütterung und..." Er sah zu Boden. „Na ja..." Ron lächelte gequält. „...Mme Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass... dass ich mein rechtes Bein wahrscheinlich nie wieder richtig bewegen kann...und wenn doch...würde ich bei jeder Bewegung Schmerzen haben." Hermine zitterte. „Oh Gott .." Sie schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. „Es ist alles meine Schuld!" Ron sah sie geschockt an. „Was ?" „Warum wollte ich bloß, dass wir ihm hinterhergehen?...warum bin ich nicht alleine gegangen?" „Hermine, HÖR AUF „ ,schrie Ron und stemmte sich mit aller Kraft auf die Lehnen des Rollstuhls. „Hermine du...aaaah...du bist nicht...aaaah." Er schnappte nach Luft. „Ron...nicht." Hermine sah ihn besorgt an, als Ron versuchte sich zu ihr aufs Bett zu setzen. „Hör auf Ron...bitte... du tust dir nur weh...Ron." Doch Ron schaffte es mit letzter Kraft aufs Bett und holte tief Luft. Er rückte näher zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie in den Arm. „Hör zu Hermine...du bist nicht Schuld...wir sind ihm hinterher gegangen, weil wir nie einen unserer Freunde im Stich lassen und erst recht nicht Harry... Ich hätte dich nie allein gehen lassen. Das weißt du...dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr." „Ron bitte... verlass mich nie mehr." „Keine Sorge." Er drückte sie fester an sich. „Und ich werde auch nie wieder zulassen, dass man dir so weh tut." Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Beide drehten sich um. An der Tür stand Remus Lupin. „Ich wollte euch nicht stören, aber..." Er ging langsam zu ihnen und streckte ihnen den Brief entgegen. „Was ist das?" „Ein Brief von Harry." „Was ?" Ron nahm ihn vorsichtig entgegn. "Harry hat ihn geschrieben...für den Fall, dass ihm etwas passiert." Remus hielt inne. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging. Ron sah gebannt auf den Brief. Er atmete tief ein. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Brief und entfaltete ihn. Langsam begann er vorzulesen:

„Liebe Hermine, lieber Ron.

Wenn ihr diesen Brief in den Händen haltet, dann ist mir etwas zugestoßen, wodurch ich selbst nicht mehr zu euch sprechen kann. Ich wusste schon lange, dass das passieren würde. Dennoch konnte ich es euch nicht sagen. Ich wollte euch da nicht mit hineinziehen, denn es war meine Angelegenheit. Es war meine Aufgabe. Ich möchte mich bei euch entschuldigen. Dafür das ich euch so oft in meine Probleme mit hineingezogen habe. Das wollte ich nicht und dennoch ist es oft so gewesen. Trotzdem habt ihr euch nie von mir abgewendet. Immer ward ihr für mich da. Auch in Zeiten, in denen ich es gar nicht verdient hatte. Dafür danke ich euch von ganzem Herzen. Ich wünsche euch alles Gute und alles Glück der Welt. Ich hoffe ihr werdet glücklich miteinander.

In Liebe, euer Harry"

Vorsichtig faltete Ron den Brief wieder und steckte ihn zurück in den Umschlag. Hermine kämpfte mit den Tränen, als Ron sie auch schon sanft in den Arm nahm.

1 Jahr später...

„Ich komme." Eilig ging Mrs. Weasley zur Tür und zupfte ein letztes Mal an ihrem Kleid. „Sie sind da", rief sie die Treppe hinauf, als sie auch schon die Tür öffnete. Remus lächelte ihr entgegen. „Hallo, Molly" , sagte er, während Nymphadora sie herzlich drückte. Beide traten ein und hinter ihnen kamen noch Ron und Hermine zum Vorschein. Ron nahm seine Mutter sanft in die Arme. „Hallo, Mom." Mrs. Weasley löste sich von ihm und drückte Hermine herzlich an sich. „Wie geht es dir, Hermine?" Hermine löste sich sanft von ihr, strich sich über den Bauch und begann zu lachen. „Na ja...wie es einem halt geht, wenn man im 7. Monat schwanger ist." Plötzlich umarmte Ron sie und legte zärtlich seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Und es wird ein wundervolles Baby. ... Bei der Mutter." Hermine wurde rot. „Ach, Ron..." „Ich sag nur die Wahrheit...aaah." Ron fasste sich an sein Bein. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ron stützte sich auf seinen Gehstock, ging zum Tisch hinüber und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Er atmete tief ein, als Hermine sich zu ihm setzte. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand und lächelte sie an. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, meine Süße...mein Bein tat nur etwas weh." „Hermine, Ron!" Beide sahen auf. Da stand er. Auf der Treppe. Sein schwarzes Haar war wie immer zerzaust und hing ihm ein wenig ins Gesicht. Ron lächelte ihn an. „Hy, Harry." Schnell rannte er die Treppe hinunter und umarmte die beiden. „Schön das ihr hier seid...wie geht es dir, Hermine?" Sie begann zu lachen. „Ich bin verheiratet mit dem Mann den ich liebe und bekomme ein Kind von ihm... Was will man mehr." „Und wie geht es dir, Ron?" Ron begann nun ebenfalls zu lachen. „Wenn es ihr gut geht, geht es mir auch gut." „Und wie geht es deinem Bein?" Ron seufzte. „Wenn ich lange Strecken gehe, tut es etwas weh. Aber durch den Gehstock ist es einfacher zu laufen...ach ja, ich hab übrigens einen neuen Stock...Tadaaa.", sagte er und hielt diesen hoch. Es war ein schwarzer Stock und oben trohnte ein silberner Löwenkopf. Harry begann zu lachen. „Ein echter Gryffindor." Remus setzte sich zu ihnen. „Wie geht es dir, Harry?" Harry lächelte ihn an. „Sehr gut." „Und was ist mit deinen Erinnerungen?" Harry sah traurig zu Boden. Damals bei dem Kampf gegen Voldemort, hatte er Gott sei dank nur sein Gedächtnis verloren. Er seufzte und atmete tief ein. „Hin und wieder kommen Erinnerungsfetzen... die meisten kann ich nicht zu ordnen...doch an manche Dinge kann ich mich wieder erinnern... An Dinge,...wie das Gefühl, als ich das erstemal geflogen bin...oder als ich Hermine und Ron das erstemal begegnet bin...an die Gesichter meiner Eltern...aber manche Dinge bleiben einfach vergessen...zum Beispiel..." Er sah Remus ernst an. „Voldemort ist ganz verschwunden. Für mich ist er nicht nur Tod. Es ist, als hätte er nie existiert...er ist nicht mal mehr eine Erinnerung wert." Er begann zu lachen. „Ich bin glücklich, denn nichts von ihm bleibt übrig...das Einzige, was bleibt, ist meine Narbe."


End file.
